The Demon of the Swirling Leaves
by THEJUDGE.JUDGEJUDY1070
Summary: Naruto meets another Jinchuuriki who will train him. Yeah i suck at sumarys oh well read!
1. The Demon of Lightning Struck

The Demon of the Swirling Leaves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Naruto, I have something to tell you!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he saw Naruto in his favorite Ramen Shop.

"Huh" Naruto said as bits of ramen flew out of his mouth.

"We are going to the Village hidden under the Moon. We are going to meet someone there who will teach you how to create your own Jinchuuriki fighting style. His name is Soraisha Migaru(pronounced So-ray-hah Me-gaar-ooh) he is the Jinchuuriki of the Rokubi."

"YEAH! When do we leave? Huh? Huh?" Naruto spouted out between bites of ramen.

"Right Now!" Jiraiya said as he grabbed Naruto and dragged him out of the Ramen shop.

As they crossed the border of Konaha Naruto realized he had never heard of the Village Hidden under the Moon. So he pulled out his handy dandy map and look for quiet awhile and could not find the mysterious village. So he asked Jiraiya, "Where is the Village Hidden under the Moon?"

"Do you see that small territory between the Village hidden in the Clouds and the Village Hidden in the Sound? That's it! There is very little known about it but it is said the people there use lunar style jutsu. However, the Migaru is from the Village Hidden in the Clouds we are simply meeting him there."

"Uhm OK" was Naruto's simple response.

After traveling for about 3 days through Sound Country with little going ons. They reached the Village Hidden under the Moon. The place seemed to glow an eerie purple glow about the land. All of the houses looked more large domes. The scattered trees in the area were dark and leafless. The thing that bothered Naruto out the most was that there was no one in sight. The village lacked the sense of any life. But one thing it didn't lack was training grounds. They were everywhere.

But one stood out the most it looked as though the Village was centered around it. The training grounds it self was circular as was everything else in the Village. In the Center of the Training Grounds was a boy that was maybe 16 two years older than Naruto at the time.

"That's him, that's Migaru" Jiraiya said.

"OK cool" Naruto responded.

"What was that!" Naruto yelled as he dodged three kunai flying at him from the man.

"Just trying to keep you on your feet!" came the voice of Migaru.

As they walked closer to Migaru, Naruto began to see he was from the Village Hidden in the Clouds from his headband. Also he had dark black hair much like Sasuke's. Except he didn't have the funny points all along the sides. He wore an all black long-sleeved shirt with the kanji written on the back it said "Demon of the Thunder Crack." Also he had dark brown Cargo pants undoubtedly filled with kunai and shuriken. But the most notable thing about this person was the giant Zanbato strapped to his back.

"OK Naruto, lets spar, I want to see how far you have come as a shinobi!" Migaru rang out.

"Kyo Saru: Raiko Hirameki no Jutsu!(Great Monkey Style: lightning flash jutsu!)" Migaru shouted as he disappeared in a flash of light behind Naruto.

"Rasengan!" Naruto retorted as he spun and jammed the sphere of swirling chakra into the chest of Migaru.

Migaru flew back at least twenty feet but landed easily. "Kyo Saru: Sandahitchi!(Great Monkey Style: Thundertouch!). Migaru's fingers began to glow dark purple as he braced his arm with his other one. Migaru began to run at Naruto arm out in a claw shape. AS he made contact with Naruto's chest Naruto heard a giant Thunder crack as pain flew through his abdomen. But he knew that no one else could hear it. Before Naruto could even try to react he found a Zanbato blade pressed against his neck.

"Allright you win! Gosh!" Naruto spat in anger and disappointment.

"Well now that that is over it's time to begin your training. You will be researching the kyuubi. Whether it be by reading scrolls or trying to ask your inner demon himself." Migaru retorted.

"You have unsealed the five pronged seal I take it?" Migaru said turning to Jiraiya.

"Of course" Jiraiya returned.

"Wait Wait why do I have to research kyuubi!"

"You will be developing your own style it is best you know about what your working with. For example my demon is a Raiju a thunder lightning demon. I developed the Kyo Saru Kata( Great Monkey Style) because He is a six tailed monkey. (A/N: actually he is supposed to be a weasel or badger but it turns out itachi means weasel and I didn't really like that.) So you will research the kyuubi."

"Fine!"

R

RE

REV

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW

REVIEW!


	2. Tajuu Rasengan

Disclaimer: If I owned it why would I use this website?

OK, Sorry about this being late...and Sorry about last chapter being short. This one will hopefully be better.

OK here it is...

"Jeez how many scrolls does this place have!" Naruto shouted.

"And all I have found is he likes to posses people and shape-shift. Honestly!"

And somewhere from the back of Naruto's mind he thought maybe I should ask the Stupid Fox. Then another though thought crossed his mind: "I only can talk to the fox when I'm in danger."

"Well maybe If I meditate...Then maybe I could talk to him..." Naruto thought.

Naruto then left the Library and walked up to his little empty room with a mat on the floor. So Naruto sat and sat for three hours with no results. Naruto ran out of his room and went to find Jiraiya. Maybe he knew how to meditate. Of course Jiraiya was on a tree near the bathhouse with paper and a pencil giggling quietly. Naruto gagged as he went up to him.

"Hey kid what are you doing here. I'm trying to 'work'!" Jiraiya half-shouted.

"I need to learn to Meditate. There is pretty much nothing about that stupid fox. I wanna talk to it!" Naruto responded.

"Drink this" Jiraiya said as he tossed a small vile of golden yellow liquid to Naruto. "It's a meditating-aid. It helps you go into a meditating state." Jiraiya said as he returned to his "work."

Naruto then returned to his room eyeing the vile. After much self-debate Naruto chugged the liquid. Within seconds he was in the leaky cellar that was his mind. There was the fox inside of his little cage. "I want to eat you! I want to rip your flesh! Come to me I want to kill you!"

"Hey great to see you again too!" Naruto retorted sarcastically. "I need to know about you. I am developing my own Nin/Gen/Taijutsu style. So tell me stuff!"

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you!" The Fox growled

Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it at the fox. It his him squarely in the forehead.

"Ouch! Stop It!"(A/N:I don't care what you say I don't think the fox has to be all evil)

Naruto Continued throwing all sort of weapons at the fox and the fox continued whining.

"Fine you stupid...raggle fraggle!" Kyuubi said.

"Yipee!" Naruto shouted.

"OK, the first thing you need are these." Kyuubi said as two dao blades flew from his cage. One had a Dragon Engraved on it and One had a nine-tailed fox. "These are the fundamental weapons of my style 'Hinote Kitsune'(Flaming Fox Style). You already know one of my jutsu's. The Rasengan. So, I will teach you Hinote Kitsune: Tajuu Rasengan(Mass Spiral Blast)."

"Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet! I'm so excited! How I do it? How? How?" Naruto shouted loudly while jumping around like mad man.(A/N: you know how Naruto loves shiny new Jutsus)

"OK, you know how you swirl chakra in your hand for the normal Rasengan? Well this is similar. However, you must use a handsign. It is called the Akuma(Demon). You must make a spade with your pointer fingers and thumbs. Then you can swirl the chakra around where you see fit."

"OOOOOOOOOOK" Naruto responded. So, like this:

Naruto made the akuma handsign and began trying to swirl the chakra around his arm but was unsuccessful. "This is a lot harder then the normal rasengan." Naruto complained.

"Yes, but also more powerful. Also I would like it if you called it Ura Rasengan(Primary Rasengan) instead of normal rasengan. And now I am done training you...for now. Once you have mastered that Jutsu I will teach you more."

With a boom Naruto was back in his room. And now, being very excited about learning a new jutsu he trained. The first time he tried there was no success. But despite that, he continued training. He tried for three hours straight with no success. And now he was out of chakra.

With that Naruto left his room and went to find some good ramen. There was nowhere like Ichiraku's but there was one stand that sold ramen. He walked up to the stand and ordered a large bowl. "Idakamasu!" Naruto shouted as he ate. It was not nearly as good as Ichiraku's but it would do for now. He ate six bowls before declaring himself finished. He went home and passed out. The next morning he resumed his training.

He awoke at 6:00 am and began the chakra swirling after he swallowed a soldier pill. By noon he could completely engulf his hand in the swirling chakra that was the Hinote Kitsune: Tajuu Rasengan. He ate a quick lunch and reported to Migaru and Jiraiya for a progress report.

"OK kid how far have you gotten?" Migaru questioned.

"Well, I have almost maste-AHHHHHHHH!" Naruto shouted as he saw Migaru charging at him.

"Kyo Saru: Raikohitchi!" Migaru shoutted as he braced his arm. His fingertips began to glow yellow.

"Oh Snaps! Hinote Kitsune: Tajuu Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as chakra began swirling around his hand. Migaru tried to strike a blow with his Raikohitchi(lightning touch). Naruto blocked it with his Tajuu Rasengan. Naruto decided to try to use both hands for this jutsu. Just as he completed forming two hands of tajuu rasengan he suddenly felt the need to do a strange technique.

"Gakitsunega!(Double Fox Fang)" Naruto shouted as he formed his Tajuu Rasengan hands into claws with all fingers out and bent connected at the bottom of the palm. He ran and connected into Migaru's chest. Migaru flew back 50 yards and didn't get up for 3 minutes.

"Wow kid that was really amazing!" Jiraiya said "It's hard for even me to knock Migaru out like that!"

"Dang! That hurt!" Migaru shouted from his place 50 yards away. "You've got talent kid. I suppose the kyuubi taught you jutsu. I saw that akuma(demon) hand seal. Now, I'm going to teach you how to use the true power of the jinchuuriki. This will help you a lot with your training. It is called the Kutchiyose Chakura. It allows you to summon the chakra of your inner demon. Jiraiya has told me the Kyuubi's chakra is red. Mine is yellow. Anyways, the handseals are akuma(demon), Uma(horse), Tora(tiger), and finally O-hitsuji(ram)." As Migaru did that bright yellow chakra began flowing jaggedly around his body. Then his face became very monkeyish and he grew a tail. "Kai! Now you try!" Migaru shouted as he returned to normal. You could tell that Migaru was excited how he acted now was much different that before.

Naruto did the handsigns in order and red chakra began flowing around him in a giant twisting flame. Naruto's teeth became more jagged and his whiskers grew. Also he had the eyes of the Kitsune(Demon Fox). "Kai!" Naruto's now demonic voice yelled. Naruto then returned to normal.

"That was fantastic now return to your studying return here tomorrow at the same time." Migaru said.

"That really was amazing, Naruto. I can tell Migaru is getting jealous. He didn't have nearly as much raw talent as you. Now return home and rest." Jiraiya praised.

OK now to the responses to the small amount of reviews  
I got...

To: 2 u(anonymous guy)-Uhm thanks i think...I liked the idea and had to write it down even though I'm not a writer. This chapters a little longer 1,200ish.

To: Angel of Forgotten Souls-Thanks I hope you like it

To:Demonwolf666-Sorry I have never read your story sorry about the title but im not gunna change it.

Well thats it for today sorry about the wait for those who are reading please review I like reviews... Suggestions would be nice or flames or anything...OK bye!


	3. KitsuneBi!

Disclaimer: Nope its not mine cause if it was mine gaara would be the main character Gaara rocks!

OK, this chapter I'm gunna try and make even longer than the last and I'm still hoping for some reviews. I think I will give Naruto a bloodline limit what do you guys think? Review and tell me...

Naruto returned to his small room and thought about what happened tonight with Migaru. His power was growing quickly. Although Naruto didn't like to brag(A/N: who am I kidding of course he likes to brag.) he had to think that he was getting stronger fast...very fast. He had done a move that he had never even seen before on the spur of the moment. It knocked out a well-trained jinchuuriki! However Naruto realized that he had no real taijutsu skills at all. Then he spotted the Kitsune and the Ryu(dragon) his dao blades.

Naruto thought, "_hmmm maybe i should learn how to use these..._"

Naruto then decided to meditate and within only a few minutes he was in the gutter that was his mind. And there was the Kyuubi. He seemed surprised to see Naruto so soon. "Have you mastered the Tajuu Rasengan yet?" the Kyuubi growled.

"I think so" Naruto spoke quietly.

"Lets see it!"

Naruto began to swirl the chakra around his hands and did the move he used on Migaru. "Ahhh you have discovered the Gakitsunega(Double Fox Fang). That is a powerful technique. It is the primary move of my taijutsu style."

"Sweet, so now you're going to teach me some more taijutsu!"

"No! Are you crazy? You only know one move! However I think its time you know about the Akekugan(Red Eyes). This is my bloodline limit. This bloodline limit allows you to see very far distances and through objects. Also, it allows you see threw any genjutsu. It is like a halfway point between the sharingan and the byakugan with an added long distance bonus. When you use it your eyes will become red(like the sharingan) but it will lack pupils. Also the veins around your eyes will poke out(like the byakugan)."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWEEE!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. "How do I use it!"

"Form the Tora(Tiger) handseal and say akekugan." the Kyuubi responded.

Naruto formed the handseal and yelled "Akekugan!" When he did this his surroundings turned red(like in the byakugan when it turns white) he could see for hundreds of miles and through objects. This truly was an amazing advanced bloodline.

"Now, Naruto I would like you to return to the normal world. But do not use the Akekugan when other people are around unless it is completely necessary." the Kyuubi warned.

Naruto left the lowlands of his mind to find himself in his room again. And seeing as Naruto had nothing better to do he decided to go train. He picked up his Dao blades and headed off to the training grounds but on the way he saw a weapon shop and decided to enter. As he entered he heard the voice of an old man "Hello, Welcome to the Star Weapon Shop! How may I help you?"

"No, I'm just looking for now" Naruto responded. In the center of the shop was a Table covered in all of the basic ninja equitment. There was kunai, thowing kunai, double bladed kunai and all types of shuriken. On the left wall there was a sign labled "Special Equipment". There was all types of swords on the wall and all sorts of various other types of weapons such as scythes or axes. On the right wall there was a sign that read "Training equipment." There as training blocks, punching and kicking pads, and what caught Naruto's attention most; weights. They said they were self adjusting based on how fast he got used to the weight. He went up to the desk to pay for it as well as a double dao blade holder.

Naruto reached into his pocket and found his frog wallet and emptied all of his cash to pay for his new equipment. With that he walked down to the training ground. As he approached the the training ground he saw Migaru. He had launched himself into the air wielding his giant zanbato. In midair he mounted the blade and flew into the ground. As he made contact with ground a giant explosion sounded followed by a giant puff of smoke. And to Naruto's surprise as the smoke cleared he saw Migaru crouching with his arm outstretched yet still on the zanbato with 3 shuriken flying at him.

Naruto dodged the shuriken easily and walked calmly onto the field. But before Migaru knew it a hail of kunai were flying from the surrounding trees. "Damn, Kage Bunshin!" Migaru yelled as he attempted to dodge the kunai. He managed to dodge a couple but the majority connected. "Well Naruto, it seems you have come to visit me." Migaru said with fake cheerfulness through the blood dripping on him due to the kunai attack.

"I just bought some weights from that weapons shop, over there." Naruto said as he pointed his finger to the east. Naruto then sat down and began to put them on at first they read 50 pounds on each limb. Naruto stood up with little difficulty but found it harder to move around very fast. He then decided he would train until he could move freely with the weights on.

Naruto trained that entire day doing things like kicking logs, running laps, running up trees, pushups, situps, and anything else he could think of to make him used to the weights all under the watchful eye of Migaru.

By the end of the day Naruto had been able to sufficiently move around with his weights. When Naruto finally decided to leave Migaru said "Good work today, and also tomorrow when you come you had better not be wearing thay freaky orange jumpsuit. Naruto liked his orange jumpsuit, sure it was a little small and funky looking but he has always had it. But he decided after much self-debate that it was time for a change. With that he returned home to eat and sleep.

Then next morning Naruto woke up at 6 am very reluctantly. He looked on the weights small monitor and saw they were now up to 75 pounds per limb. "_Urgghh_" Naruto though at the thought of more weight. He put on his orange jumpsuit and then remembered what Migaru had said to him the day before. _When you come you had better not be wearing that freaky orange jumpsuit_.

Naruto went to the local clothes store and looked for something to wear. When he left the store he had a simple black shirt and dark green cargo pants. It was simple and not very original which Naruto didn't like it but it was the only thing in the store that he tolerated.

As Naruto left the store he suddenly found himself in his mind with the kyuubi. The kyuubi spoke "So how is the Akekugan working for you?"

"Actually I haven't really gotten the chance to use it. Hehehe" Naruto responded.

"Well despite, it is time for you to learn the most basic actually "me-based" jutsu in Hinote Kitsune. The move is called Kitsune-Bi(Foxfire). It allows you to breath fire and create fire over his body. This can be used to breath fire or throw fire balls. This can do almost all of the Uchiha fire techniques without very much chakra. The seals are tora(tiger) then akuma(demon). Now you try it."

Naruto formed the handseals and said "Kitsune-Bi!" uncharacteristically calmly. Naruto focused a little chakra in his house and spit out a stream of fire. Naruto was very excited he could now use all of Sasuke's "special" jutsus with very little chakra.

"Once you have completely mastered this technique I will teach you the Kinote Kitsune taijutsu style. So go train!" The Kyuubi commanded.

Naruto then then decided to walk to the training ground. On his way he decided to check to see if anyone was there. He formed the Tora handseal and whispered Akekugan. His veins popped out and his eyes turned red and glowed red. The training ground was empty. He walked in and began to train. He spent three hours forming and throwing fireballs. By the end he had gotten pretty accurate. But by the end Naruto had grown very tired and decided to go home and rest before he met Migaru.


	4. Authors Note

OK, guys sorry for the lack of updates I lack inspiration...But I have the last chapter completely planned out but anyways...I am going on a trip called ASP its a mission trip ill be back in a week and ill update then please review gimme some ideas.

OK thanks


	5. Zaiten Buto

Disclaimer: I don't own it(insert twitching smile)

I hope you guys like this chapter I'm gunna try to make it even longer so far I've been averaging 2000 words per chapter. So I guess here it goes.

((((((((((O))))))))))

Naruto woke up reluctantly and got ready to meet Migaru at the training grounds. He grabbed his dao blades and quickly checked his weights monitor. "Holy Crap!" Naruto exclaimed. His weights were up to 100 already. But the really weird thing was that he hadn't even noticed.

Naruto still in shock, walked down to the training ground. As he approached the forestry around the field he activated his advanced bloodline. He saw Migaru standing in the center throwing kunai at a target. He looked very bored as if the kunai took no concentration whatsoever.

Naruto decided to try and keep him on his feet. He jumped into the the training ground legs outstretched. He thought he might make contact with Migaru's head when he hit his arm which had snapped up at the last second blocking his attack.

"Show me what you got" Migaru said as he went into his stance. Migaru stood tall on arm outstretched and one down. Naruto thought this stance was odd. He didn't see how an effective attack could come out. Naruto decided it was time to go. For the first time he drew his Dao Blades in an attempt to attack.

He spun them around his fingers and made a couple attempts to swipe them at him. Migaru easily blocked all of them. Naruto quickly realized it wasn't working. He took one last try and tried to stab Migaru. His attack was blocked but while Migaru's arms were occupied Naruto made his move. He yelled "Kitsune-Bi!" He spit a stream of fire right at Migaru's head.

Migaru had no time to react. The fire hit his face causing him to fall down. But Migaru still had an ace in the hole. Migaru yelled "Buto Raiko no Jutsu!(Ball Lighning Jutsu)"

Migaru openind his mouth as a ball of pure electricity surged inside of it. After a couple of seconds a blast of lightning was shot at Naruto. Naruto fell to the ground twitching with the obviously massive amount of electricity shot threw him. But Migaru did not walk away unscathed he had a giant burn mark all across his face.

Migaru picked Naruto's now unconscious body over to the ground near Jiraiya. He then grasped his head in pain. He quickly used a jutsu to take away the pain. He then tried to take away the giant red mark across his eye. He attempted the jutsu but it failed. He then re-did the handseals slowly and no effect was seen. **"The scar will remain as a sign of humility for you"** a dark voice inside Migaru's mind said. Although Migaru still could not understand why his 'Scar if Humility' had to come from an immature kid like Naruto.

Naruto awoke in a few minutes with a massive headache. He sat upright slowly. After staring at Migaru for a couple seconds with an intrigued look on his face Naruto shouted "HAHA! You got a scar on your face, Baka!"

"I wouldn't be talking, Gaki!" Migaru spat back.

"Whatever" Naruto said slightly peeved.

It was now the evening and Naruto had grown bored. He sat down to meditate and was immediately sucked into the his own mind to be greeted by a very happy fox.

"What are you so happy about, stupid kitsune!" Naruto said. Even though the Kyuubi was teaching him and being generally nice Naruto couldn't get over that he had caused so many villagers to hate him.

"You're about to learn Hinote Kitsune Taijutsu, thats what! Also I have noticed you have little genjutsu and seeing as that is what kitsune's are famous for I think you should know some." The Kyuubi said cheerfully if thats possible for a demon.

"Sweet!" Naruto replied loudly.

The Kyuubi insisted that instead of actually learning taijutsu the traditional way the kyuubi copy the information into what the kyuubi called 'the taijutsu file'."

Naruto seemed to think that was okay as it gave him more time to learn his fancy new genjutsu. He was hoping he could be able to incorporate it well into his fighting style but he doubted he would. Naruto's fighting style relied heavily on the kage bunshin no jutsu before all of his new training but now he relied on his other powerful ninjutsu's. Although with a better taijutsu style he should be able to become a well rounded fighter in no time.

The Kyuubi then ruffled in his fur for a couple seconds and pulled out a scroll. He then said "This scroll has the Nagano Take no Jutsu( Everlasting Mountain Jutsu). After you have mastered this jutsu a new one will show up and another and so on and so forth. Now go and learn."

Naruto returned to the normal world in his bedroom. He had the Scroll in hand it read 'Kitsune Genjutsu'. He opened it and it read:

Nagano Take no Jutsu(Everlasting Mountain Jutsu)

This technique allows the user to trap his enemy in an everlasting mountain. The user can easily leave the mountain but only if they realize it is a genjutsu. If they check their map the map will say that there is a mountain on the path. Handseals: Uma(Horse), Akuma(Demon) Difficulty Level:0

111

"_OK, simple enough_", Naruto thought. Naruto formed the handseals and focused chakra to his mind and said "Nagano Take no Jutsu." Sure enough a red screen infromt of him appeared and he saw a giant mountain. Naruto could already perform his new jutsu. Perhaps, he had a knack for genjutsu. Then again, it was only a level 0 technique.

Naruto continued working on his scroll everyday only stopping to eat, sleep and fight with Migaru. Naruto quickly learned all of the genjutsu in the scroll:

Nagano Take no Jutsu(Everlasting Mountain Jutsu)

This technique allows the user to trap his enemy in an everlasting mountain. The user can easily leave the mountain but only if they realize it is a genjutsu. If they check their map the map will say that there is a mountain on the path. Handseals: Uma(Horse), Akuma(Demon) Difficulty Level:0

111

Sentan Magen: Kui Kake no Jutsu (Advance Demonic Illusion:Stake Burning Jutsu)

This technique causes the user to witness the person closest to their heart burning on a stake. The illusion will not end until the victim has witnessed their friend be burned completely. However no time passes in the 'normal world'. Handseals: Inu( Dog), Ryu( Dragon), Akuma(Demon). Difficulty Level: 2

111

Sentan Magen: Itami no Biribiri no Jutsu(Advanced Demonic Illusion:Ripping Pain Jutsu)

The victim will have their heart ripped out. They will feel everything that happens and deal with it while under the illusion. (dont feel like writing handseals anymore). Difficulty Level: 5

111

Sentan Magen: Itai Ikkoku no Jutsu(Advanced Demonic Illusion: Painful Moments Jutsu)

The victim will re-live every moment of pain or sadness in their life probably causing them to sink into deppression. Difficulty Level: 7

111

SentanMagen:Kokuangyou Nagano no Jutsu(Advanced Demonic Illusion:Bringer of Eternal Darkness)

Turns an entire battlefield completely dark except to the caster. It is an advanced version of The secconds 'Bringer of Darkness' Difficulty Level:9

111

Sentan Magen: Iwaku no Itami no Jutsu(Demonic Illusion:Pain of the Past Jutsu)

There is dispute as whether this is even genjutsu bacause it actually causes pain. This techniqe forces the victim to re-feel all amounts of pain they have ever felt all in one moment. Difficulty Level:10

111

The scroll was finally completed or so Naruto thought after he had mastered the last jutsu an article appeared. It was labled:

The Kitsune's Zaiten Buto(Heavenly Ball)

The article said this ball is the size of a rasengan approximately. It is generally white unless the kitsune is corrupted. In which case it would be black. The white inside is semi-transparent, like mist. The inner mist of the Zaiten Buto swirls around inside the sphere. This ball contains the Kitsune's powers(It is put in at birth. That does not mean the kitsune is left powerless with out it it does mean however that the user can call forth all of the kitsune's powers at any given time without dieing from stress because the ball takes the stress.). It is the most valuable thing a Kitsune possesses. It is said the owner of the Zaiten Buto can transform into a Kitsune up to the level of the original possesor of the ball(like an animagus).

If a kitsune trust's you with this object he gives you all of his powers.

Naruto began to realize what kyuubi was going to do.

**So you've figures it out kit?** **That paragraph only scratches the surface of what a Zaiten Buto can do. **

I'm going to have the Demon Lords Zaiten Buto!

**Yes kit, but use it responsibly. I will teach you all of what it does and how to work it later. As of now you don't need the full power. But I will teach you to transform.**

'With that Naruto found a white misty ball hanging from a gold necklace on his neck. The kitsune shrunk it to make it less bulky for Naruto.

REALLY!

**Yes kit, the name of the transformation jutsu is hendotama no jutsu(Transformation Jutsu)(sorry if thats wrong). Just focus chakra to you're seal. **

Naruto did as he was told and focused chakra to his seal. The result was a white three-tailed kitsune. Naruto pranced around with content at his accomplishment. Naruto yelped(translation:Kai!). Naruto had returned to normal. The Kyuubi looked down at his jinchuuriki with a look that could be described as nothing but fatherly pride.

Naruto's skills grew and grew as he made full use of the Zaiten Buto. By the time The 3 years oftraining Naruto was incredibly strong and had made the rank of chunin(which according to Jiraiya it was a right of a Sennin to dub ninja gennin and chunin. It was now time for Naruto to return to the Leaf.

Sorry for the especially short chapter just trying to get it done before I leave for a week.. Time ship oh boy...OK review I expect a lot before I get back.

peace


	6. Returning Home

It was early in the morning when Naruto and Jiraiya woke up. Today was the day they returned to Konaha. Naruto and Jiraiya walked down the path back to Konaha. It was mid-afternoon when Naruto noticed a black snake slither across the path. Jiraiya noticed it too. "Black snakes don't live here." Jiraiya said. At the same moment 3 scythe's flew threw the Kage Bunshins of Naruto and Jiraiya.

**Naruto these are no Jounin they are at Kage level give me control! NOW!**

Naruto didn't even bother to respond. Naruto had already given the kyuubi control. Naruto roared in a demonic voice "Akekugan! Teikyuubi(Nine-tails forming)! Kitsune-Tei: Kitsune-Tsume(Fox Form: Fox Claws)! Kitsune-  
Tei: Kitsune-Shuza(Fox Form: Fox Head)!"

Naruto grew 9 tails and formed fox claws on his hands and feet each claw the size of a kunai. Finally, Naruto's head became very fox like including ears and fangs. The three men stood in awe but quickly focused. They picked up there scythe's and took stance.

"**You're no match for me fools!**" Naruto roared. Naruto dove at one of the men with his mouth open. A fist outstretched and blocked his attack. The man then jumped and Naruto followed him into the air. Unfortunately for Naruto, the other men followed as well. Naruto swung his tails to block the ninja's attacks. He decided to focus his attacks on the leader. "**Hokiba!**(Fire Fang)"

Naruto's fangs glowed red as he penetrated the ninja's neck. The man fell to ground on the verge of death. His comrades gasped still trying to get past Naruto's tails. Naruto took the battle to the ground. One of the ninja's who followed was met with a rasengan in the face from Jiraiya. The man was thrown into a tree. The other ninja was in a rapid hand-to-hand combat with Naruto. Naruto ended the battle with a claw in the face.

Naruto returned to normal and took back control panting. "Where were you when I was in the air fighting them" Naruto questioned.

"Not even I can handle those guys I'm no Kage. And I'm not in my prime either. Those guys were amazing I could barely see your movements. You were barely touched! I only got that one guy 'cause he was distracted by you."

Naruto had not realized how fast he was moving. And he still had weights on! Naruto thought "Maybe I'm stronger than"

Naruto's thoughts were interupted when the kyuubi said:

**This is troublesome, very troublesome indeed**

_Why? And who were those guys?_

**Those guys used to be the Reapers of the Waterfall.**

_Used to be?_

**They joined an organization called Chitsuki, a powerful evil organization. They are similar to the disbanded Akatsuki.(I say its disbanded so there)**

_OK, thats bad_

**Yes, which is why I think it is time for you to learn Kyu Kanyurei no Jutsu(Great soul-joining jutsu)**

_Wait won't that make me a demon?_

**No, but you will have the powers of one. Also you will be able to transform into the first Toobi Kitsune(ten-tailed fox). Because you soul will add enough chakra to add the final tail of the kitsune's. This will give you powers unknown even to me. You will remain in control. And my thoughts will still be heard in your head. And I will become the Uzumaki Bloodline Limit. Will you do it?**

_Heck Yes!_

Handseals appeared in his head and Naruto did them and shouted "Kyu Kanyurei no Jutsu!" Naruto was engulfed in a white opaque flame. The fire lasted for five minutes when it finally ended. When Naruto emerged he had red hair and sharper teeth. Also his whiskers were longer. His eyes looked like blue Zaiten Buto's with pupils. As if that much change wasn't enough he was now 6'3''. He was greeted with an awestruck Jiraiya.

"What happened to you?"

"Uhmmm... Soul-Joining jutsu. Sweet eh?" Naruto responded.

"OK, I guess we should get back to Konaha then."

They arrived at Konaha the next morning and my had it changed. Upon the cliff there was a new face it was of Tsunade-sama. Naruto had heard about her from Jiraiya. He was greeted my Kakahi but his hair and eyes had changed.

"Hey Naruto" he said lazily from the tree near the entrance.

"Hey Kakahi!" Naruto said loudly.

"Uhmm...I'm not Kakashi." the Kakashi-like person said.

"Then who are you?" Naruto said obviously confused.

"Uchiha Sasuke" He responded simply.

"Whoduhwhaddahuh!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, I do look a little like Kakashi, I have to admit."

"Uhmm...yeah...well anyway where is everyone else?"

"A lot of people are having a sparring tournament on battlefield 67 by my house. I heard you were coming and came to meet you. So lets go."

Without waiting for a response Sasuke headed off to the Uchiha Mansion. When he left it revealed a Black Chakra blade strapped to his back. In fact Sasuke was almost all black even his flack jacket was black. The only thing that wasn't was his eye and the surrounding area not covered my his mask. Also on his right sleeve was the Uchiha crest. Naruto followed.

When he arrived he was greeted by a large crowd few of which he recognized. He recognized Hyuuga Neji who now looked so much like Hiashi it was scary. Beside him was a girl with brown hair in two buns on top of her head. There was a pink-haired girl which he knew immediately to be Sakura. She was standing next to Sasuke. The whole group of genins he trained with were there. And in the corner was a scared looking girl with now long black hair and lavender eyes. It was Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hi guys" Naruto said. He had been gone for 3 years and thats all he could think of to say. He scratched the back of his head.

"OK anyway, lets start. First Match is Nara Shikamaru vs. Hyuuga Neji. Genius V Genius should be good." Sasuske said.

With that a very bored Shikamaru walked on to the field with his hands in his pockets. Hyuuga Neji followed with a look of boredom as well. They took their stances as the battle begun. Neji took the familiat gentle fist fighting style while Shikamaru took an odd low stance he called the kageken(Shadow Fist). Neji activated the byakugan and Shikamaru had shadows creeping up his body.

"Kagegan(Shadow Blast)!" Shikamaru shouted. Shadows began flying out of his arms toward Neji. "Hakkesho Kaiten(Heavently Spin)!" was Neji's response. The shadows bounced off in all directions.

Naruto was so engulfed in the battle that he didn't notice a certain Hyuuga right behind him. When he looked at her she squealed and ran off to a corner.

**Odd, she likes you...whats wrong with her**

_Hinata, yeah right... wait was that insulting me?_

**You are a dense little boy aren't you?**

_Mehbeh_

**follow her**

Without even thinking it he did, it just felt like the right thing to do. "Hi Hinata" Naruto said.

"Hi, Naruto" Hinata said blushing and turning away.

"Do you not like me you always turn away when I talk to you?"

"N-no Naruto it's j-just..." Hinata stuttered off.

_Maybe she does like me...she is pretty_

**See you listen to the thousand year old king of demons and it works out.**

_Hey I'm the king of demons too!_

**Whatever**

"Uhmm Naruto what are you staring at?" Hinata questioned.

"Ohhh uhhmmmm nothing" Naruto said unsure.

Naruto looked at the battlefield to see a very tired Hyuuga Neji with one foot on top of Shikamaru's chest. Neji had won. The battles went on for a while and it was time for the final match of the first round. It was Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata gasped and Naruto simply walked onto the battlefield. They took stance. Naruto decided to try out one of his new skills, he shouted "Kyu Hendotama:Toobi no Kitsune!(Great Transformation: Ten-tailed Fox).

There was a giant white flame and when it was gone in place of Naruto was a golden ten-tailed fox. He roared. Hinata gasped.

"Byakugan!" Hinata gasped.

"Akekugan!" Naruto roared.

Their eyes transformed as they prepared they're attacks. "Hakke Sanbyaku Rokujuichi Shiki(Eight-trigrams 361 style!)!

"That won't work I'm no human!" Naruto roared.

Hinata had hit him a lot when Naruto swished his tails and threw her into a tree. Naruto returned to normal panting.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto" Sasuke said "OK time for the next round."

By that time Naruto was already by the tree where Hinata had been. He picked her up and transported to the hospital. The doctor took her to a room. He treated her as best as he could with Naruto waiting outside.

The doctor left the room and said "you may enter." The doctor walked down the hall and Naruto entered. He saw a barely conscious Hinata. She smiled weakly and looked at him. "Y-you're strong"


End file.
